Panic Attack
by TheZeldakid101
Summary: My fourth. Ongoing. Fic. Yay! It's the annual Smash Tournamwnt and everything is going, well, smashingly. Until Lucina begins to get massive headaches from a deadly thing called a Panic Attack. Master Hand knows what it comes from, so it has to send out three smashers to seal it back away... Before they succumb to the deadly Panic Attacks. T for blood
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hullo everyone! This is my fourth ongoing fic. Yay. I decided to make a Smash fic because seriously? Zelda, Fire Emblem, AND Kid Icarus together? Yeeeessss. Anyway, this is a slightly comedic fic so don't criticize the fourth wall breaks, please. I love all people who fav follow and review so do that! I respond! I should probably quit stalling and give you the first chapter. Be prepared for lots of necessary but out-of-place detail! Enjoy, readers!

Chapter One

It was the third day of the Smash Tournament, a yearly fighting spree for all smashers. Held in Smash Mansion, it was the ideal place for lots of characters looking for a break from their world. People from Metroid to Mario to Kid Icarus to Zelda were participating.

And everyone except this guy (jabs finger in his direction) was enjoying it.

Dark Pit hated get-togethers. Didn't matter how fun and relaxing they were supposed to be. The angel just hated being around people in general. Hated it. A lot.

"You can stop the emphasis, narrator." Dark Pit said, not moving. Fine, I'll stop.

Currently he was in the line for the bet-fighting. Basically one person would bet some gold on their victory and someone from the other line would have to bet an amount higher than that or chicken out. Dark Pit was quite looking forward to a fight after all this get-togethering.

He got to the front eventually and looked at his opponent across the way. Just so happened to be Is favorite competitor.

Lucina smiled at him from across the way, a gesture he returned with a smirk. For some reason Dark Pit couldn't smile. Don't question it.

The dark angel bet his worst: 100 gold. Lucina just gave a knowing smile and said, "Ill bet 150 gold. See, I've got enough from past victories."

The gold was put on the scale and the two stepped on the portals leading to the arena. No one but Master Hand could see the battle, but it didn't matter. The spectators just cared about the winner.

The arena of choice was in Lucina's favor: Castle Siege. Both smashers loved this stage because of the magically switching platforms and the fact that it was easy to push someone off. And really fun.

They warped in and Master Hand said, "FIGHT!" In capital letters. Lucina made no move, so Dark Pit dashed forward and used the Electroshock Arm. She knew he'd do this, though, and blocked it, then hit him with her dash special. He flew a little before regaining composure and standing on one of the higher platforms.

The arena switched, putting both characters on the same level. Lucina dashed again, catching Dark Pit off guard, but he flew out of the way in time. The battle progressed in similar manner until Dark Pit only had one stock left and Lucina two.

The angel used the Electroshock Arm again, smirking when Lucina didn't move out of the way. But then, before he got close she cried out and fell to the ground. He stopped.

She had her hands on her head when Master Hand pulled them out.

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"I - we - d-don't know, Marth."

"Can someone answer me?" Marth said, throwing his hands up. He was sensitive and he cared for Lucina, and it had been two hours since the Hands had taken her to her room.

Robyn (female version) and Link stepped out of the room. Marth was on top of them in two seconds.

"Shulk, please take Marth away," Robyn said. Everyone else knew that taking two sensitive people from the area meant trouble. After they were out of earshot, Robyn said, "...Lucina is having a Panic Attack."

Some people gasped, others were just all "whazza panic attack?"

"For those of us who don't know," Robyn said, shushing everyone. "A Panic Attack is a nine-symptom... We'll, it's not necessarily a disease more than a condition, that usually ends up with the victim going crazy and/or killing themselves."

Suffice to say there was a collective gasp followed by lots of screaming and talking and gasping and occasional crying. Eventually Link whistled, pulling everyone back to the tactician.

"Link and I managed to stall the other eight symptoms of the attack, but we can't hold them off while fighting, or doing anything else, so we won't be around for a few days. Everyone wish Lucina luck! See you all later." Then Robyn and Link went down the hall to their rooms.

Shulk brought Marth back in, where the former got filled in while Marth was kept in the dark. Hey, it's not like they don't like him it's just that he would probably freak out and go crazy. Because, panic attack. Must I say more.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, and by that the narrator means that there were little more Tournaments. Everyone was worried about Lucina. Aaaaaaaand eventually Marth found out and freaked out and ended up running to his room and probably crying (not that I would know...).

Threatened by Panic Attacks, no one knew if Smash Mansion would stay populated. But master and Crazy Hand both knew exactly what was happening.

And it had happened before. They needed to get help.

**so yeah. Panic Attacks. Someone else might be using a similar thing in a fanfic but I swear, I came up with this idea myself. Really. Sorry if anyone else has used this. Anyway, R & R please! I appreciate it! And also, the chapters will get more awesome as I progress. Bear with me. Byeeeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! It's time for more panicking! Also I searched the site and others have come up with this before me. But I promise! I didn't steal! These ones were my idea! I sorrereee! Also I won't write the next chapter without a review. But I know you're our there. Please review. Thanks. Enjoy invisible readers!

Chapter Two

It was three days after Lucina began the Panic Attack. She, Robyn and Link were rarely seen anymore except to grab a plate at lunch and update them on Lucina. They had moved straight to the princess' room because that attack wasn't holding back on the mental barriers they had constructed around Lucina's sanity.

On the third day, Pit didn't come out of his room. Palutena went to check on him and found him sick, silent, but throwing up. He was in pain. And if you switch the letters of pain it spells Panic. The virus had spread.

Link had to leave Lucina in the care of Robyn while he moved to the angel. Later that day Zelda and the male Robin were under headaches and heave attacks too.

There were only two people trained to deal with Panic Attacks, Link and Robyn, and the only way to describe their situation was #inoverourheads. Sheesh. Master Hand and Crazy Hand had left the last day of the Smash Tournament up to Shulk, Marth, and Toon Link, as they were good planners and worked well together. The Hands helped protect those under Attacks until, a week after Pit's incident, only four people had not fallen.

There was, of course, Link and Robyn, then the Hands but they don't really count, Marth, and, most surprising, Dark Pit. The first two had taught the last two how to create, keep, and fortify mental barriers. Whenever they got weak the user would feel a little impulse to go heal the wall. It was kind of like a life-or-death strategy game, but in your head.

Marth mainly helped out with the people from his game community, along with a few others, while Dark Pit, though quite good at the barrier thing, focused only on his counterpart and occasionally the goddess he revered. He, unlike Viridi, took a lot of force to extend an olive branch. He was just too reserved.

One day Robyn was fortifying some walls when she felt something nagging inside her. She knew what it was: Panic Attack. But the amount of mental capacity needed to keep the others from the thing was pushing the symptoms away.

Link and Marth came running up to her. "Master Hand..." Marth panted, "told us... What's causing... The attacks. And the four of have to stop it."

This was what Marth was like in-combat, chucking emotion out the window. He cracked his shell and went for it. It was a little weird seeing him like this outside the battlefield.

"What? Why? How?" Robyn asked, opening her eyes.

"The Panic Attacks have happened before. There's a sort of legend behind this. Here it is.

A long time ago when smash Mansion was new, Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and their now-deceased brother Legend Hand created a power to help watch Smash Mansion. But the Power was too strong for them to control, and the Power became sentient. But only to two feelings: anger and persuasion. It didn't take sides but stayed hidden in the Mansion until someone found it and persuaded it into his side. The Power began attacking the residents of Smash Mansion with Panic Attacks. Four people were able to resist the attacks long enough to seal the Power away again. But the Power has broken free of that sea and is attacking everyone. Only us four - the descendants of the original sealers - can stop it now."

Robyn processed the info. "So you, Link, me and Dark Pit are gonna have to seal away some thing that will otherwise terrorize the world and kill everything in its path?"

"Yep." Marth looked solemn for a second, then the two's expressions became excited.

"This is like Smash Bros. Zombie Apocalypse!" They cheered together. Link rolled his eyes and waved at them to get them back on track.

"Yeah. Right. Well. Anyway," Robyn said. "Does Dark Pit know about this?"

Marth nodded. "We tokd him. He probably doesn't care much though."

"Well, we need another visit with the Hands. Soon. I can feel that Panic Attack eating at my insides..."

Marth and the tactician again grinned and cheered. "Like a zombie-"

HEY! Don't break the fourth wall! Just because you couldn't do it in Fire Emblem doesn't mean you do do it here!

"Yes, narrator." Robyn said glumly. "Anywhozits, let's get Dark Pit and find Master ahand."

A/N: So yeah. Fourth wall is crumbled behind me. Robyn, your advance paycheck is going to pay for repairs. (Robyn: What? Marth: Sniggers) Yours too Marth. (Marth: sighs Robyn: giggles) And so sorry for disappearing. Pokemon and Zelda took my writing away for a bit. See you next time for more attacks! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there guys! It's me, Robin! I'm doing Author's Notes today! Zeldakid wanted to try something new so here I am. Anyways, happy birthday to Severa because at the time I'm writing this it's the 21st so if you play Fire Emblem Happy Birthday! Uhm, she's glaring at me because I didn't add her to the Assist Trophy roster... Now she's ranting about how I should've... Now I'm closing the door to the closet... Anywaysmovingon! This is the first chapter of many that will be a little fast-paced, so if things go by fast Zeldakid says sorry.

Disclaimer: Zeldakid does not own Smash Bros. though for her it would be quite smashing if she did and for us it would be quite horrifying (especially considering what she does on her own consoles...)

If you like the character A/Ns, tell us!

Chapter Three

After a few hours Robyn couldn't take it anymore and they ended up quite literally dragging Dark out of the room because he refused to leave to help them. Stupid stubborn Dark Pit.

They went to the Hands in the main room of the Mansion and Master Hand explained their mission to them. Except Dark probably wasn't paying attention.

"You four are the only ones who can save this entire Mansion and all the smashers in it. But your time is limited."

"You can say that again..." Dark muttered.

"Please pay attention, Dark Pit. This is just about the only chance we have to save this whole mansion. And after that, the dimension.

"Anyways, as I was saying, you only have so much time before it's too late. This is what you have to do: search the Deepest part of this mansion, find the Power, and either seal it away again or defeat it. It sounds easy, but it really won't be."

Robyn asked, "The Deepest? Like, as in the one place in this whole Mansion that only you and Crazy have ever been to?"

"Yes, there," Master Hand replied. "This is the reason why we don't let anyone back there. But even if it's a bit nerve-wracking, don't worry."

"And we would because...?" Dark said, being Dark and all that.

Master Hand sighed (how a hand sighs or talks we will never know). "You four have thirty minutes to prepare. I would give you longer, but the situation is dire. Go!"

So the four Smashers dispersed to their rooms to go get ready.

Robyn (why the heck do I keep focusing on her) checked all of her barriers on her way down the hall. The people she was monitoring were all about the same way through the Panic Attacks except one of them - her other half, Robin. Out of the nine symptoms, he'd been through almost five of them, whereas everyone else was only at three.

She opened the door to her (their, I guess?) room and tried to ignore Robin on the right half of the room, laying in bed, motionless. She knew he wasn't dead or anything, just in a lot of pain.

Robyn went to her side of the room - almost identical to the counterpart's side - and began packing her tomes and resources and such, trying to be silent as possible. Not that Robin could hear her through the probably horrible ringing in his ears.

She was just about to leave the room when Robin groaned.

"Robyn..."

She rushed over to the bedside and said, "Yeah? I'm right here."

"Hurry and save us all..." Robin trailed, before flinching and going back into Trying-to-ignore-all-the-pain mode.

Robyn sighed, adjusted her satchel, and stood up.

"I'll go as fast as Thoron, Robin. Just hang in there." She said, leaving the room.

(why don't we focus on another character, shall we?)

Meanwhile, just a few doors down, Link was doing the exact same thing with bombs and arrows and supplies, trying not to bother Zelda across the room.

He quietly switched out swords - Normal Sword for Master Sword - and then got up to leave, but then looked back at Zelda, who was silently flinching and occasionally moaning softly.

_I'll try to be quick as the Gale Boomerang, Zelda, just hang on,_ he thought, leaving the room.

(yes, I'm doing this with almost everyone so NEXT!)

Another meanwhile, in the other wing with "living quarters" (I think that's the official term?) in it Marth grabbed his pre-equipped bag and left the room, stealing a final glance at Lucina on her bed.

"Hold on, Lucina, I'll be right back..."

Half an hour later everyone was back in the main lobby. Master Hand wished the four luck and gave Robyn - the self-appointed but supported leader of their group - the key to the Deepest. Then they set out for the scariest, darkest and shadiest part of the mansion, and a bigger weight on their shoulders than ever.

And everyone was worried, except Dark.

A/N: Man, I really hate that angel sometimes, snappy comments, lack of respect, sarcasm, the list goes on. Number one being he is a major jerk. Anyways, review about the character Author's Notes if you _like_ them, unlike some other people on another story I know, and sorry if it's a little fast. We'll try to slow the pace as much as possible. This was Robin, and I have to go lead a group of people into the Deepest, so bye!

Marth: If you guys like the character A/Ns I get to go so say you like them...


	4. Chapter 4

"SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!"

ZK, it's my turn!

"I KNOW! Sorry I disappeared here, I pulled a blank here! I don't have ANY good excuses. Sorrrrryyy!"

SHUT. UP.

"Fine. Back to Marth."

Anyways. We've been gone for a while and now some stuff will finally happen. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I think the Deepest is freaking creepy.

Disclaimer: ZK doesn't own Smash Bros. of any of the games in it (Yay).

Chapter Four

"I don't like it here," Marth said again.

"None of us do," Robyn said again.

"How long has it been since we got in here?"

"Almost two hours."

"Awww. I hate this place."

The Deepest certainly fit its name: it was dark, with only dim candles in the wall lighting the way. The walls, floor and ceiling were black, and it was all so monotone that you got the feeling you weren't moving. The air was dark and musty, like you were going deeper underground with each step. Robyn took the lead, with Dark Pit dragging behind last.

"When are we going to see anything other than black everything?" Marth complained. He likes to complain. And he hates this place.

"Now, apparently." Dark Pit said, gaining the group's attention. He was standing next to a black door they had passed over completely.

"Well, at least you can do something other than make smart remarks," Robyn said, going to the door. She turned the handle and everyone was temporarily blinded.

The black door led outside, into bright sunlight. After they had regained their vision, they saw that it was a courtyard-like area with a stone wall in the far background, and big trees and roses and a small lake in the middle.

"Why would a place like this be in a place like that...?" Marth said, looking behind him. The place looked really creepy, and Marth stepped hurriedly through the door.

"Scaredy cat," Dark said, leaving last and closing the dark door. It melted into the stone when they had their backs turned, so they were unknowingly trapped.

The place looked normal, but there was something completely off beat about it all.

"What is it here that's so out of place..." Robyn muttered. She straightened. "Of course!"

"What?" Marth asked.

"Listen. What do you hear?"

"...Absolutely nothing."

"Exactly! It's like the dead silence before something creepy happens."

As if on cue, storm clouds raced in. Lightning struck a tall tree, incinerating it. A deep, dark laugh echoed over the landscape.

"You just had to, didn't you?" Dark Pit yelled over the howling wind.

"Hey! At least something's happening!" The tactician defended.

The voice that carried the deep, booming laugh spoke. It echoed through every corner, making it ever creepier. "LEAVE HERE! YOU WILL DIE AT MY HANDS NOW AND GO NO FURTHER!"

They heard groaning from behind them, and they turned. What was there shook all of them a little.

They were looking right at themselves. But they weren't perfect copies of themselves: they were all dark, like they were looking into the depths of the dimension of nothingness. It was just blackness, but it looked like if you were to touch it, you would get sucked in and fall for eternity. The only thing that wasn't that creepy blackness was their eyes, which were blood-red, with fire lit behind them.

"Oh crap," Robyn said.

The all-powerful booming voice boomed: "MWAHAHAHA! ENJOY YOUR DEATH - BY YOUR OWN HANDS!"

*poof!* They were standing on a stage that was just a flat piece of rock, suspended in nothing. There were glowing gems in the rock, distinguishing its place. The black shadows of themselves were only noticeable by their eyes and absence of glowy-gem thingies where they stood.

"Okay! This is weird!" Robyn said. "But everyone, let's just launch these... things and talk later!"

There was two 'okays' and a 'hut!' and everyone ran toward a person.

Dark Pit ran toward one of them, splitting the Silver Bow into the swords. The dark person he was fighting was Marth's.

He hit the dark copy straight through the chest, expecting it to spurt blood, but nothing happened. In fact, the slice regrew and the shadow Marth was whole again, the fire behind its eyes brighter. It hit Dark Pit with a sideways slash.

"Ow," Dark said. The attack had only gone two inches deep, but it immediately started bleeding. He went back for the Shadow Marth, this time intent on defeating it.

Meanwhile, just feet away, the real Marth was fighting Robyn's copy. It had immediately started charging a Thoron attack, but had to shield when Marth came at it with a full-on tip jab ... thing. That.

The copy flipped a page, changing the tome's attack pattern, and cast Arcfire. Marth barely missed it, singing his cape. _Stupid cape,_ he thought. _At least it's not annoying as that robe thing._

The same thing happened for Marth as for Dark Pit: when he slashed the Shadow Robyn, nothing happened. He did get hit with the Levin Sword twice, though.

Meanwhile, Link was in a corner having the same fight against himself. The second he got close enough to see the shadow copy, he thought, _I've done this before. I wonder if this Link has my moveset, or if it's a knockoff. Either one is weird. But I can do this the way I did the first time. Right?_

It was pretty much an even match. They warded off each other's blows and blocked each other at the same time. No hits were made on either side.

After a few minutes, Robyn, who was fighting Shadow Dark Pit, yelled, "Hold them off while I charge for a Return spell! It'll get us back to that courtyard!"

The boys regrouped in front of Robyn, trying to fend off four Shadow copies. It only took thirty seconds for Robyn to charge up.

"Return!" She yelled, and there was a bright flash. The last thing the four saw of the strange match was the aftereffect of the burning red eyes, thirsty for blood.

They were back in the courtyard. The sun was shining again. The little lake sparkled in the sun.

"That was weird," Marth commented. "What _were_ those things?"

"I have no idea," Robyn answered, "And I don't want to know. I think we can nickname them Shadow Copies."

"Okay."

"So, are any of you ever going to pay attention to your surroundings or what?" Dark called. "I thought Robyn was a tactician. It's in her job description."

He had gone to the lake. There was a stone tablet there, half hidden by overgrown grass. It was faded and in a different language.

"Can anyone read this?" Robyn asked. Link peeked over her shoulder and gasped.

"You can read it?" She asked. Link nodded.

"Could you tell us?"

" 'The way opens for only the ones who can master the Hidden Powers. The way opens only for those who can master the powers of Water, Flame, Earth, and Light. Using these powers is the only way to find the secret Power sealed in this Deepest.' "

Dark looked a little dumbfounded. "You can talk?"

"Yeah." Link said. "I just don't like to."

He reached forward and pushed the grass off of the second half of the tablet. " 'Here lies a Hidden Power for one to use. Say the following and the way will open.' "

"Okay." Robyn said, launching into tactician mode. "So we need these four Hidden Powers to get to the Evil Power we seek. One of them is here, for one of us to get. I'm willing to bet it's Water, since lakes are water. Anyone want to go through with this?"

"I'd love to," Marth said, "AFTER I'm not hurting from wounds..."

"Oh yeah, we _are_ all kind of banged up..."

"Everyone but him," Dark said, pointing to Link. He didn't have a scratch on him.

"Fine. Here." Link reached into his bag and pulled out three tiny bottles with purple balls in them. "Fairies. They heal your wounds."

"And you use these in battle how often?" Dark asked.

"Rarely. I never get beat enough to need one. You guys need help."

They opened the jars and the purple balls ran sparkles over their wounds, sealing them up.

"It's almost sunset," Robyn announced. "I think we could get some sleep before opening up this 'way.' So night, everyone."

Within a half hour, everyone was asleep on the grass.

* * *

><p>In a dark, dark room, a figure stood, looking at the group from a floating ball.<p>

"Yessss," the figure trailed, "they are strong. But how long could they last? I'm watching you, all of you, and I will do whatever it takes to stop you from reaching my lair. Beware."

A/N: "DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! YAY! I UPLOADED!"

WE KNOW. SHUT UP.

"FINE"

So, that happened. There's shadow copies of us here. Wereallgonnadiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

"SHUT UP MARTH YOURE JUST A BIG SCAREDY CAT"

AM NOT!

"ARE TOO"

AM. NOT. BE. QUIET. So I think I'll leave all of you here and have a word battle with ZK. Bye! AM NOT!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guiz! I'm back for one A/N because Dark Pit doesn't want to and Link went back to mute, so here I am. Dark, you're doing it next time, and you can't slip out. Yes, I'm serious. Anyways. Here is the next Panic Attack thingy! I hope it doesn't suck too much. It's centered around Marth, so have fun with that. But I only know him from SSB, so if I mess it up don't judge, I've never played that branch of Fire Emblem. And while I'm doing this, sorry if I ever hit a typo. I type this on my DS or iPhone on occasion so it messes up sometimes. And NOW you can enjoy!

Sorry for the late update! And I also hope the fight scene doesn't suck... Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Smash Bros. or any game associated, though I would love to. (To Robyn, Dark, and Marth:) Shut up, you guys. Of course I would do it right.

Chapter Five

Robyn woke up long before the others, and the sun. The stars were still out and the sliver of a moon was just disappearing behind the wall. The lake's surface glittered in the final rays of the silver light.

She sat down next to the lake. It wasn't very big; probably only twenty feet (or 6-ish meters, for those of you who live outside America) across and circular. The top of the lake, nearest to them, was pointed so the body of water looked like an upside-down teardrop. The water was completely blue, like a really light food coloring had been stirred in and now you couldn't see anything underneath.

Robyn started thinking about which one of them would get the Water element that was most likely there. She didn't want it. Water just didn't appeal to her. Most definitely it wasn't going to be Dark Pit, because hello. He doesn't probably want any of them. Maybe Link, and maybe Marth. But Link would want Light, and was really the only valid candidate for it, because she didn't see herself of Dark fit for it, and Marth would be good for this one. So if the four elements were Water, Earth, Fire and Light, then Marth could have water, Link Light, and the final two between her and Dark Pit.

By the time she was done analyzing this, the first glimmers of sunlight were appearing. They painted the sky in a dark blue slowly giving way to purple. Robyn walked back to the camp.

She was surprised to see Link already up (I know, surprising right?), laying on his back and staring at the sky.

"What are you doing up, Link? I thought you usually slept in."

Link looked at her briefly and shrugged, continuing to watch the sky as the dark purple streaks turned navy blue and the black parts turned dark purple. Eventually Robyn laid down next to him and looked up too.

"Whoa." She said, because the purples and blues on the one side had turned orange and yellow, and the side still black and star-covered had gone all dark. It was weird at first, but then strikingly beautiful.

"I can see why you would wake up early for this trick of the light," Robyn commented. After a short pause she added, "By the way, of the four elements, you are getting Light, Water is for Marth, and Fire and Earth are going to me and Dark Pit."

Link nodded, not looking at her. The orange chased away the black, the yellow becoming larger until the top of the sun finally shed some warm rays from the small top that appeared. There were less shadows now, and less tension. It felt like something had happened to the sounds, but at the same time nothing had happened: before was a stifling silence, and now there was a silence, but an open one.

As soon as the sun was halfway up and there was enough light to see by, Marth and Dark woke up and they went back to the stone tablet.

"Okay." Robyn said as soon as they were all there, even though two of the four were still half-asleep. "Link is going to read off the next part, and then Marth is going to go get the Water element."

"Wait, what?" Marth said, starting.

"Well, hey, that got you awake." Robyn laughed. "But yes, you're going for the Water element."

"Okay, fine."

"'Okay, fine' yourself. Link, read it."

Link stared at the stone for a second before saying something in a weird language.

"What?" Robyn asked, confused.

"It doesn't translate to English."

"Ah. Okay."

Suddenly there was a strange sucking sound, like the water being pulled through a drain. They turned around and, indeed, the water in the lake was being pulled toward the bottom. As it got closer to the lakebed, it lost the blue tint and became clear, so the four could see the staircase in the lake before it was completely un-submerged.

(Gee, because Nintendo's never done ANYTHING like THAT before!)

"Okay..." Robyn said. "Well, I guess you go down there, Marth."

"I don't wanna do this!" Marth complained, but trudged into the stairs with an evil glare at Robyn and then Link, who was smirking slightly.

There was a long tunnel at the bottom of the staircase, with a dirt floor and stone walls and ceiling. There was the sound of dripping water from somewhere, but the source was unknown. There were dim-light providing torches along the walls.

"Well, this isn't creepy and totally not scary at all," Marth said sarcastically.

("Glad you like it Marth.")

Marth glared at the narrator before walking down the tunnel. Marth is also going to find out that the fourth wall repairs are going to him after the chapter is over, but he doesn't know that yet (I JUST FIXED THAT YOU IDIOT! D:).

After almost a half hour of walking, the monotone stone walls started getting brighter as a little point of light got closer. Marth quickened his strides. The torches got closer together, and the steady drip of the water got gradually louder.

The light was coming from a giant, pretty crystal light fixture on the ceiling, dotted with candles whose light appeared white from crystal refraction. The walls of the giant domed room were pale blue, and the floor dark blue and cracked through with streaks of jagged, rich gold. The walls got steadily lighter until they reached the top, where they sort of hung down into the first part of the chandelier thing, and turned white then clear. The room was completely barren, which was strange from its size, except a single altar-esque object in the dead center. It was a tall, light blue column with a set of blocky white stairs, a gold line running through both of the things. There was something on top of the altar, but it wasn't visible from the distance.

Marth sighed in relief and started towards the altar, but before he had taken two strides the candles were blown out by a gust of wind, and the room went dark.

"You want the Water Element this bad?" Said a voice. "Then defeat my warrior!"

The candles flickered back to life, with an orangey-red glow that made the walls and floor turn a dark violet. The only white glow came from the top of the structure, a little point of difference. There was also something else different: the afore mentioned warrior was also here.

"Ugh, not more fighting," Marth complained, but pulled out his sword anyway. The figure was about his height, wearing a dark cloak that covered most of their body. They also held a gray sword almost half their size, with a white stripe down the center that appeared fire-colored in the light.

The person wasted no time in charging Marth, who dodged out of the way. Fighting in a 3D space was different from the straight-walk spaces of the Smash Stages, and even more different than the Fire Emblem style.

The warrior swung the sword around and up over their head, very nearly hitting Marth, but he was just fast enough and made it. He took a swing just the opposing took aim again, and their swords hit. Sparks flew and briefly lit the room, but it wasn't noticed. Their swords were now in front of them, and they were pressuring each other.

Marth ducked out of the way at the last second, taking his sword with him and making the warrior stumble. Marth took another slash at the figure, and this time it made contact. The person made no noise, in fact they just turned around. Marth didn't have time to see their backside before the battle got started again.

The fighter was left-handed, and swung from the left, but Marth was right-handed and swung from the opposing side. The blades both made contact with the target's side. Both stumbled backwards.

Now, if this was a usual Smash Fight, Marth would be a about 67% and the warrior at 89% roughly. They were both light enough that a direct hit would send one of them flying.

The person changed tactics, and backed up quickly, to the perfect opposite of the room. Marth moved forward. The fighter matched his pace and stride. They were going to copy his every move.

Marth stood there, panting, trying to find a way out of this. He thought hard. What could he do that this guy couldn't mimic? Not sword moves. That was useless, matched blow for blow. What about items? He had some basic Smash items, but who was to say this person didn't have those too? Marth remembered that morning, when he'd been packing stuff for this journey.

He smiled; there was one thing he'd taken that he knew this guy wouldn't have. He had it because while everyone else had been busy tending the ones with Panic Attacks, he'd snuck into the DO NOT ENTER closet of items. It's in caps for a reason. This was the place where they stored all the scary weapons; bob-ombs, icy auras, cuccos (In cages, to be safer) and Smash Balls. Oh, the yes.

Marth had grabbed a Smash Ball and stuck it deep into his item... thing... . It was still there.

Grinning again, he reached in, grabbed the Smash Ball, and broke it all without the other fighter seeing. Then he used the Smash Attack.

There were no cool graphics or anything, really Marth just charged forward and hit down the other person. They fell to their knees, gasping. Marth looked triumphant: when someone's on their knees it means you won.

The other warrior got up, gave a curt nod, and disappeared in a white flash of smoke. The light turned from red to white, and the glow from the altar died, then came back, like it was pulsing really slowly.

"That was weird," Marth commented to the empty room. He sheathed his sword and walked up the steps to the top of the structure.

The light died when he got close, and when he could finally see what was up there, he was quite high. There were blue circles of different hues, big to small, encircling each other and ending with a black one in the center. Suspended a few inches in midair was apparently the water element: a pale blue gem on a silver necklace with a deep blue gem inside the big one. It played with your eyes a little.

Marth shrugged and picked it up, debating whether to put it on or stow it. He eventually slipped it over his head and stuffed it beneath his shirt, so only part of the chain was visible. Then he ran back up and out of the tunnel with a newfound adrenaline pumping.

Meanwhile, the other three were just watching the dried lake - well, two of them, at least. Dark was standing up, staring at something in the sky.

Marth came back up, panting. Robyn jumped to her feet and said, "Did you get it? Where is it?"

"I got it," Marth answered breathily. "It's... Right here..."

He pulled it out and let her see it. "Cool." She said, handing it back. "Well, we're not leaving here until tomorrow morning, so I guess we can just check on the Attack Barriers and stuff for twelve hours."

They proceeded to do just that, and when they were done Marth took out the Water Element and looked at it, thinking, _This is the thing that's going to help us defeat the Power?..._

A/N: It's like a LoZ dungeon! Yaaaay! Such yays, we have the Water element. This took me a week to write, and I am super sorry it's late. I'll try harder here next time. Speaking of, Next time they have to find more stuffs in the Deepest and Marth's blade will do some stuff too. I'll see you all next time! Byeeee!


End file.
